Sidemen
The Sidemen, formally The Ultimate Sidemen, is a group of seven British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Zerkaa, Behzinga, W2S, TBJZL, and Vikkstar123) who boosted in popularity throughout the past 5 years. They created the sidemen on October 19, 2013. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. Originally, Simon was a "side-man" to JJ and Tobi was a "side-man" to Josh. Ever since the Sidemen channel was announced on June 14, 2016, the channel immediately gained 1 million subscribers within a day thanks to every sidemen member announcing it at the same time. The Sidemen channel currently has over 3.5 million subscribers and 230 million video views. The Sidemen channel is also used to Stream Football Charity matches each year called '' 'Sidemen vs YouTube Allstars Football Charity Match' , which was mainly introduced when the Sidemen Channel was announced. There were currently 3 matches, one in 2016 (Sidemen Winning), 2017 (YouTube Allstars Winning), and 2018 (Sidemen Winning). History :''Main article: The Sidemen Yearbook From right: Miniminter, KSI, W2S, Behzinga, Zerkaa, TBJZL, Vikkstar123 In 2005, Simon and JJ became friends (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera. The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school. On Josh's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga. They then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". Ethan coined the official name of the group. They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally, he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The Ultimate Sidemen - minus wroetoshaw - officially formed on October 19, 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, due to Harry's success on YouTube, they asked Harry to record with them and he too fit in. In addition to these six, British rapper "JME" is considered an official / unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the groups formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). In August 2017, KSI "left" the group (he claimed it was "because of Ethan", triggering events known as the "Sidemen War/Beef"). The majority of the "beef" was fabricated - as JJ and Ethan are still friends - and was deemed by some as a ploy to gain more views/attention. In reality, JJ never left the group and the seven are still together as of now. The Group http://theultimatesidemen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sidemen_xix_logo.png.jpgThe Sidemen XIX logo, used on the Sidemen Clothing line. XIX is the Roman numeral for nineteen (19), the day in October 2013 when the group formed.'''The members of the group are: *miniminter' (''October 19, 2013—present) *'KSI' (October 19, 2013—present) *'wroetoshaw ' (Early-2014—present) *'Behzinga' (October 19, 2013—present) *'Zerkaa' (October 19, 2013—present) *'TBJZL' (October 19, 2013—present) *'Vikkstar123' (October 19, 2013—present) About Games All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and a fourth Call of Duty community channel). This is a list of video games played by the Sidemen since the groups inception in 2013. #This list is potentially endless. You can help out by adding any video games we may have missed. Please make sure they are genuine and you have sourced them reliably. #A game that gains a position on this list must have had AT LEAST two Sidemen playing together (i.e. a video game that miniminter has played on his own would not count towards this list). List *Agar.io *Cards Against Humanity *Monopoly *Pinturillo 2 *Draw With Friends *Draw My Thing *Rocket League *FIFA *Call of Duty *Grand Theft Auto V *Tower Unite Minigolf *Golf with Friends *3D Ultra Minigolf *Dead by Daylight *Garry's Mod (GMOD) *Trivial Pursuit Live *Pokémon Go *Shellshock Live *Slither.io *Uno/Uno Rush *Geoguessr *H1Z1 *Sniper Elite 4 *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands *Golf It *Gang Beasts *Google Feud *Ratty Catty *Winning Putt *Ballistic Overkill *Doom *Overwatch *Tom Clancy's The Division *Last Will *Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes *NHL *WWE 2K *Plastic Warfare *Akinator *Fishing Planet *NBA 2K *DiRT 4 *Depth *VR Pool *Rainbow Six Siege *Steep *London 2012 Olympics *Skate 3 *Portal 2 *The Forest *Snow *Minecraft *Mount Your Friends *PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds *Fortnite Battle Royale *Quiz Night Tonight *Trials Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: *2016 Charity Football Match (June 2016) *Upload Event #1 (November 2016) *2017 Charity Football Match (May 2017) *Sidemen War (August 2017) *Upload Event #2 (September 2017) *Boxing Match (February 2018) 2017 Sidemen Beef :Main article: 2017 Sidemen War A series of events known as the "Sidemen War" or the "Sidemen Beef" began in August 2017 as a result of JJ jokingly announcing he'd be leaving the group. What followed was numerous Twitter spats and a series of diss tracks. Fans http://theultimatesidemen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sdmnfans.jpgThe Sidemen at Insomnia with fans.The Sidemen have a diverse fan base; much to the disbelief of most viewers. As shown in vlogs made by individual Sidemen members, the majority of the fans that show up to events are young teenage males. However their fans range all different ages and a large proportion of them are female. Thankfully, the majority of the fans are loyal and respectful. Not all of them are 12, and the groups content is enjoyed by a wide demographic. However, the surprising number of underage fans makes content creation somewhat difficult. Luckily, the Sidemen have not conformed to this fact and still include adult themes within their videos (in particular is KSI who regularly references sex and masturbation within his videos - to a somewhat extreme extent). The majority of the fanbase are British (primarily due to the fact that the group themselves are British) although the group has fans from almost every country on the planet. Accommodation This is an overview of where each of the Sidemen currently live (as of September 2017). To protect their privacy, their exact addresses will not be revealed: Cars This is a list of the current and former cars owned by each of the Sidemen. Some of this information may be outdated and therefore incorrect. Additionally, if you can find out some of the blank dates, feel free to fill the gaps in if you have a good source (or leave it in the comments below): Behzinga *Nissan GT-R (June 2017—present) *Mercedes A Class (Unknown—unknown) miniminter *Tesla Model X P100D (November 2017—present) *Range Rover Evoque (Unknown) *Ford Fiesta (Unknown) KSI *Lamborghini Aventador (2014—September 2017) *Porsche Cayenne (Unknown) *Porsche Boxter (Unknown) TBJZL *Audi A3 (January 2015—present) Vikkstar123 *Tesla Model S P90D (October 2016—present) *Aston Martin V8 Vantage (May 2015—present) *Volkswagen Scirocco (May 2013—2016) W2S *Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition (June 2015—present) *Range Rover Evoque (September 2014—August 2015) *Audi A4 (Unknown—unknown) Zerkaa *Audi TT (Unknown-unknown) Supported Football Clubs Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers